Enough is enough!
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Naruto is tired of being hit around by sakura and finally decides to hit back also sasuke gets a good threat in there...some sasunaru lovin in hear and of course sakura bashing. If you like sakura kudo's to you but I hate her, If you hate her read on  .


**Authors Note:** I just hate how sakura always abuses naruto and he never does anything back. So I had to write thisto make me feel better about it and maybe a few other people as well. ^.^ review ,review, review...you know you want tooo!

**Warning:** Some minor sasunaru stuff and sakura bashing, CHA! who's with me. . also inplies sex.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own this, if I did sakuras face would be rearranged by now. ^.~

**Title:** Enough if enough!

The sun was blazing,beating its rays against the ever busy people of konoha village. One pink haired girl in particular brushed drops of sweat from her rather large billboard brow.

Sakura had just finished her studies and training with the ever wonderful Lady Tsunade and was on her way to grab abite to eat when she heard a aloud voice whine about stuff she found ridiculous.

Following the voice the pinkett found herself staring at her team mates making the ruckous, or rather the blonde who she could barely stand these days.

" But sasuke, you got to pick last time and it's hot out, let's go to the lake an _**do it **_there."

Sakura watched her annoying teammate flail his arms as he argued his case.

" Hm, dobe youknow I don't like crowded places and besides, thats a stupid place for _**that**_."

Sakura melted as the pale ravens voice drifted to her ears. It had been a few years since sasuke returned and she had been trying so hard to get alone time with the sharingan user, but he always seemed to be busy having plans to hang around with naruto.(A/N: She's so desperate it makes me sick. O.e)

Feeling angry and jealous of naruto the pinkett stalked over to the couple and began to interrupt the blonde with a heated rant.

" NARUTOOO! Leave sasuke alone you idiot , can't you see he doesn't like you stupid plan, stop being so childish and shut up." She yelled in to the boys ear.

" But sakura, it's my turn , that teme got to pick..." Naruto was cut short as a gloved fist slammed in to his chin , giving him a jaw crushing uppercut.

" Owww sakura, what was that for?" Naruto managed to moan out as a fist caught him in the side of the head.

Hazing in and out of consciousness naruto listened to the bubble gum haired girl blab on and on about how she doesn't understand why sasuke hung out with him and how childish he was and blah blah blah ,etc ; when he felt anger begin to bulid inside him causing his fist to clench tightly in self restraint.

" Are you even listening to me you blockhead." Sakura growled raising a fist to once again strike the already down boy; the pink haired girls eyes widened as a chakra infused fist smashed in to her gut sending her whirling in to the wall across the street.

Naruto looked at the downed girl as she slid from the indent in the wall to the ground and shook his head. Enough was enough, he took her beatings for far to long, but putting him down about he and sasuke was the line plus the hitting really had to stop. He wasn't a punching bag for when she got angry.

As the girl got to her feet naruto braced him self for the returning blow that was sure to come when a slender hand came to rest on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze letting him relax alittle as sasuke walked to the now standing girl.

Staring up sakura felt self conscious as sasuke stopped in front of her.

" S-Sasuke - kun, what are you..." the pinkett trailed off as her obsessions face leaned towards her's, making heat rise in her cheeks.

" Enough is enough haruno, you were lucky all you got was naruto's rasengan, next time you raise your hand to him it'll be my chidori,understood." Sasuke hissed, piercing the green eyed girl with the black ones of his own.

Frozen in shocked confusion sakura watched as sasuke walked back to naruto wrapping his arms around an orange clad waist from behind sucking on the exposed tan skin in the crook of narutos neck, only releasing the tender flesh after being satisfied with the love bite he left behind; finished with that task the uchiha skimmed his lips up the column of the blondes neck to nibble kisses long a smooth jaw and capture parted pink lips ai a chaste kiss making the whiskered teen tilt his head back to recieve a deeper more passionate one. After some blissful tongue play the two broke apart, leaving the blonde panting.

" Understand now, girl?" Sasuke growled holding the kyuubi holder tighter.

" You and naruto, are.." Sakura gaped feeling her world crash around her as shock and dis belief swirled chaoticly inher brain causing an overload and her to pass out.

Sasuke was about to demand the girl to answer him when his ball of sunshine began to speak.

" I think she fainted standing up, kinda like how bushy brows did, remember." Naruto stated as he turned in his ravens embrace reating his head on the smooth pale chest of his raven haired lover.

" Hn." was the only thing the blonde got as they began walking down the street, untill naruto once again broke the silence.

" So sasuke-teme , lets go to the lake." Naruto chuckled as he dragged his lover along.

~ OWARI ~

A/N: This makes me feel soooo much better about naruto's treatment from sakura and I hope someday he really does hit her back on his own with no ninetailed fox tantrums. Well I hoped you enjoyed the story, got to motor, but I beg pleasssseeeee review I like to know what people thing of my work. Its only a few seconds, write and leave a comment, I would do it for you. (o)^(o) ( big googley eyes of pleading)


End file.
